Can you hear in my Heart
by Nie.Rien
Summary: Sasuke merupakann laki-laki yang sangat berkharisma, tiba-tiba Tou-sannya Fugaku Uchiha memutuskan suatu tindakan yang membuatnya merasa berada di dunia yang menurutnya tidak menguntungkan atas dirinya. Apakah itu? mau tahu. Read ya. Paman Masashi Kishimoto, Rien pinjam charanya yaaaa!


Apakah kalian tahu, sebelumnya hidup ku sungguh luar biasa menyenangkan.

Apa yang tidak kumiliki?

Aku punya wajah tampan bak dewa , mobil sport merah sanggup membuat orang menatapnya iri , pekerjaan mapan di beberapa perusahaan milik Tou-san, apartemen dengan fasilitas terjamin peralatannya , dan beberapa teman wanita kencan yang tentu saja mampu membuat laki-laki manapun meneteskan air liur.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Tou-san mengatakan ide yang luar biasa gilanya, dengan perintah ajaib bin tidak masuk akal. Bisa-bisanya kayta 'Perjodohan' keluar dari bibirnya. Aku di paksa menikah dengan perempuan yang bukan pacar ku dan bukan pilihanku sendiri.

Ku piker Tou-san hanya bercanda, apa ia beliau tega menturuhku menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal sebelumnya, bahkan aku tak yakin piliahan Tou-san seperti kriteria yang ku inginkan. Tapi Tou-san memang tidak sedang bercanda, tentulah aku tahu bagaimana mimiknya saat serius atau sedang dalam keadaan bercanda. Hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun menjadi anaknya pastilah aku paham benar bagaimana sifatnya.

"Kamu kira Tou-san tidak tahu bagaimana kamu kamu selama ini manjalin hubungan dengan beberapa gadis di luar sana?" Tuturnya masih dengan raut muka yang serius.

"Pilih pacar kan perlu, aku tidak mau salah ambil seorang istri nantinya," Kilah ku membela diri "berganti-ganti perempuan juga wajar, apa Tou-san mau suatu saat nanti punya menantu yang modelnya suka shooping menggamburkan banyak uang dan hal lain sebagainya? Kan lebih baik putus sekarang daripada cerai nantinya." Alasan aslinya sih aku sudah muak melihat tingkah laku mereka yang terlewat genit.

"Yang seperti itu kamu bilang memilih, Sasuke? Jangan main-main dengan suatu hubungan Sasuke. Kau seorang Uchiha, penerus terakhir perusahaan Tou-san," murka. Sang kepala rumah Fugaku Uchahi terlihat sangat marah mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya itu. "lihat kakakmu Itachi, dia sudah mapan dengan karir dan juga keluarganya. Di umur mu yang sekarang seharusnya kau sudah mantap bersikap. Serius menjalankan bisnis dan bertindaklah selyaknya laki-laki dewasa.

Dalam hati aku mengeram kesal, kenapa harus bawa-bawa kak Itachi dalam masalah ini. Dan kenapa Kaa-san tidak membelaku sama sekali. "Hn, aku mengerti" Tou-san mendengus lalu beranjak mengambil posisi tepat dihadapanku yang sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri menatap ku.

"Jadi berapa gadis sekarang?" Kaget, aku terkejut tatkala Tou-san melonyarkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Sasuke?" Panggilnya kembali. "Hanya dua, bukan urusan sepele kan." Jawabku santai, padahal lebih dari itu yang sering aku ajak kencan.

"Bukan urusan sepele kamu bilang, kau bias merusak re[utasi Tou-san dan dirimu sendiri ! jangan kau kira kelakuan mu itu tidak menimbulkan dampak Sasuke." Benar , seperti halnya Shion, dia adalah salah satu anak dari teman kalangan bisnas Tou-san yang ikut andil dalam pembangunan pabrik di New York.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Sasuke masih umur dua puluh lima tahun jadi wajar jika dia memilih ." akhirnya, Kaa-san membelaku saat seperti ini, sedangkan Tou-san menghela nafas berat.

"Baik, mungkin aku memang salah tapi gadis-gadis itu juga memang tidak lulus seleksi

"Alasan! Janagn mencari pembenaran, untuk ukuran orang normal, pacaran 3-5 kali seumur hidup itu sudah cukup. Tapi kalau berpuluh-puluh kali… itu abnormal.

Apa? Aku keturunan terakhir keluarga Uchiha di bilang abnormal?!

"Kamu harus menikah tahun ini, dan Tou-san sudah mempunyai calon yang tepat untuk sifat mu yang keras kepala itu. Tou-san tak menerima penolakan Sasuke." Setelah melontarkan ucapannya Tou-san segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ku dengan ekspresi yang sangat mengejutkan. Bahkan aku tak sempat menolak atau bertanya seperti apa kriteria perempuan yang Tou-san pilihkan.

Astaga! Dunia ku benar-benar berada di bawah.

Sedangkan Kaa-san ku hanya tersenyum pasrah mendengar penuturan Tou-san beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku menggerap prustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut raven ku yang tadi terlihat rapi dan sekarang berubah berantakan.


End file.
